


Service With A Smile And A Side Of Love

by Jinkis_Sarang



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkis_Sarang/pseuds/Jinkis_Sarang
Summary: Taemin is 17 years old. He leaves with Jonghyn and Key. He calls Jonghyun Appa and Key Umma. Taemin is in hight school still. Jonghyun and Key have been with Taemin for a very long time since his parents died and he had no where to go. Jonghyun and Key are dating.  They live in a 2 bedroom apartment. They dont have alot of money. Jonghyun and Key both work. Jonghyun is good friends with Onew. Onew best friend is Minho. MInho lives alone as does Onew.  Taemin decides he wants to get a part time job to help out his Appa and Umma but isn't having luck. Most places only want to hire a girl since girl bring in more custmers. What will Taemin do? MInho falls for a really cute waitress. He flirts with her and ask her out all the time but she just smiles and takes his order and thats it. What will Minho do to win her heart over?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE Comment how you're liking the story, please.  
> The more comments the more I want to update.
> 
> http://jinkis-sarang-fanfiction.tumblr.com/ <\---- tumblr page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/JinkisSarangFanfics/ <\---- facebook page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.

Taemin is in his last year of high school.  He got up to get ready for school. He jumped in the shower. Once he got out and dried off he went to his room and got dressed. He opened his bedroom door and heard Umma Key and Appa Jonghyun fighting.

 

“Key how could you spend that much on a shirt. We are barely making it?” Jonghyun snapped.

“I’m sorry I’ll return it. It was so cute.” Key pouted.

“No, keep it but please don’t spend anymore on clothes for a while” Jonghyun said.

 

Key nodded his head yes and smiled.  Taemin ran out the front door and to school. Once school was over he didn’t go straight home like he normally does. He wanted to get a job to help out. Since Umma Key and Appa Jonghyun have always helped him out and been so good to him. He really wanted to help them out.  He walked into a restaurant that had a waitress wanted sign up.

 

“Hello I am looking for a job” Taemin said.

“I am sorry but we are looking to hire a girl, they bring in more costumers” The guy informed Taemin.

 

Taemin walked out and walked into another place and got the same answer. Every place he walked into only wanted to hire girls.  He walked into a clothing store and got a skirt and a nice shirt with leggings and shoes, and a wig. He had some money and bout all the stuff. He walked into the bathroom and got changed. He headed out of the store and walked back to the first restaurant. 

 

“Hello my name is Taeminnie, I was wondering if you still needed a Waitress” Taemin said in a low voice.

“Yes we are still in need of a waitress” The guy smiled.

“Oh that is good, I am in need of a job” Taemin jumped up and down excitedly.

“You are just the adorablest thing I have seen. You got the job. You start tomorrow” The guy said.

 

Taemin bowed and left. He changed back into his regular clothes before he went home.  He walked in the front door to Key standing with his hands on his hips.

“Where were you young man?” Key asked

“Umma I got a job at a restaurant” Taemin replied excitedly.

“Oh that is so wonderful Taebaby. I don’t want your grades to slip” Key said.

“I promise they won’t Umma” Taemin said and ran off to his room and got all his homework done.

 

After school Taemin got dressed as Taeminnie and headed to his first day of being a waitress. He was taught what to do.  A nice young man walked in and sat in his section.

 

“Hello sir my name is Taeminnie and I will be your waitress “Taemin said friendly with a smile on his face.

“What can I get you to drink?” Taemin asked.

“I’ll just have water” The guy replied.

 

Taemin walked away and came back with his water.

 

“You ready to order?” Taemin asked sweetly.

“Yeah, I will just have the eggs, toast and bacon” The guy said with a nice smile on his face.

 

Taemin bowed and placed his order in. When his order came up he served to him. The guy had trouble focusing on his meal; he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Taeminnie. Once he finished his meal, he left a very friendly tip. Taemin has been working at the restaurant for a week and a half now. The same guy has been coming into eat at Taemin section every night. Taemin learned his name was Minho and he just graduated, he lives on his own and works at a really nice clothing store that his Umma Key loves to shop at, but it cost too much.

“You look very beautiful tonight Taeminnie” Minho said smiling.

“You say that every night” Taemin smiled.

“It is true. Your look very beautiful every time I see you” Minho said.

“I am in my work uniform, not very flattering” Taemin said as he placed Minho food in front of him.

Minho hand brushed over Taemin’s.

 

“Let’s change that then. Go out to dinner with me tomorrow night. I know it’s your night off” Minho said.

“I’m sorry I can’t. I don’t meet with customers outside of work” Taemin said trying to hide his embarrassment from being asked out by a guy who thought he was a girl.

Minho left after he finished his food and left another generous tip like he always does. He headed to his best friend Onew’s place.

 

“Onew I really like this waitress named Taeminnie. She is so friendly and kind. I asked her out but she said no. I thought she liked me. She always smiled at me, and is friendly and just seemed to like me” Minho said.

“Why don’t we go to the restaurant tomorrow, and I’ll invite Jonghyun and his husband Key along, then we can see if she is just being friendly or likes you?” Onew suggested.

“That is perfect” Minho jumped up, ran out of his apartment, and headed home.

Minho met Onew at the restaurant. They sat in Taeminnie section and waited for Jonghyun and Key to get there. Taemin walked over to Minho table.

“Hello Minho. I see you brought friends.” Taemin said and noticed his Umma and Appa were sitting with him.

 

Taemin went pale, and tried to hide his face. Key noticed as did Jonghyun. They pretended not to know him and Taemin was very thankful for that.

 

“Yes I did bring some friends. This is Onew, Jonghyun and Key” Minho said.

 

Taemin bowed and took their orders. Once their orders were up he served them. He brought Minho extra water like he always did, knowing he would want more.  He also brought more rice for Minho knowing he also ate more rice. He brought extra napkins for him as well knowing he would need them.

 

“She seems to know you quiet well” Onew said smiling.

Minho just nodded. Jonghyun began to laugh.

 

“What is so funny?” Onew asked.

 

“You should meet our son Taemin. Maybe you guys would hit it off’ Jonghyun said.

 

Key elbowed him in the side.

 

“My baby is not ready to date” Key said.

“Know worries Key. I am not gay, not that I have a problem with it” Minho said.

 

This only caused Jonghyun to laugh harder, but stopped once Key gave him the death glare.  Once they finished eating, Minho left a generous tip again. Taemin got dressed in his normal clothes and headed home. Key was waiting for him on the couch.

 

“Come sit with me baby” Key said as he patted the sit next to him.

 

Taemin slowly walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

 

“Why do you dress as a girl for your job?” Key asked.

“When I was applying for jobs know one would hire me, because they only wanted to hire girls. Said girls bring in more money. “Taemin said.

Key nodded his head as he listened to his son speak.

“I make really good tips” Taemin said.

“Why didn’t you tell us that you were dressing as a girl for your job?” Key asked.

“I am embarrassed about it.” Taemin said.

“You make such an adorable girl.” Key said pinching his cheeks.

“Umma” Taemin wined as he slapped his hands away, causing Key to laugh.

“That Minho guy likes me, and comes in every shift I work and eats. He isn’t harassing me. He is friendly, but he thinks I am a girl” Taemin whined.

“Well he will get the hint you don’t like him sooner or later. Just give it time” Key said.

 

Taemin nodded his head yes and stood up to go to his room.

 

“Unless you do like him and you are scared to tell him you’re a boy” Key said teasingly.

 

Taemin face turned bright red and ran to his room. Key sat on the couch and thought about it for a while, and decided that Taemin must have feelings for Minho but is scared to let him know he is a boy. So he will come up with a plan to help him out, even if he didn’t ask for his help, or want his help. After all he is the Umma, and Umma knows best.


	2. Chapter 2

Taemin’s Appa ran up to his toddler bed and threw a blanket over him scooping him up in his arms, running to his wife and his room. The fire had already spread, blocking his way to get to her.  She stood at the door tears pouring down her face. He just stood there, trying to think of a way to get her out.

“GET OUT WITH TAEMIN NOW” His wife screamed.

“I’ll be back for you my love” His Appa said tears rolling down his face, for he new he would be dying with her.

 

Taemin woke up seeing bright yellowish red flames all around. Smoke was filling his lungs, as he coughed. His Appa was holding him tightly as he ran. He sat Taemin on the ground by a tree far enough from the house, and running back in. Taemin was only about three years old.  That was the last time he ever seen his Appa or Umma. The whole house was covered in flames and collapsing in on itself. The fire fighters and paramedics arrived. They put out the flames but sadly his parents couldn’t be saved. Taemin had no other family, so he was put in an orphanage.  Taemin was in and out of foster homes and orphanages till he was seven.

 

“Kibum I need your help at work today” His Umma yelled.

“Umma please you no I hate my name call me Key please” Key said walking down the stairs to the car with her.

“Aish I name you a perfectly good name and you won’t let me call you it” His Umma said shaking her head.

 

They arrived at the orphanage to pick up the young boy that would be coming to live with them.  Mrs. Kim got out of the car with Kibum and headed in.

 

“Hello you must be Mrs. Kim” The head lady at the orphanage greeted.

 

Mrs. Kim nodded her head yes.

“I am here to pick up Lee Taemin” Mrs. Kim said friendly with a smile on her face.

 

A woman walked out with Taemin. He held on to the back of her shirt tightly sucking his thumb, hiding behind her.  When the woman stopped in front of Mrs. Kim and Kibum, Taemin peeked out from behind her. Kibum waved to him and smiled.  Taemin jumped back behind the lady, sucking his thumb harder.

 

“He doesn’t speak much, and doesn’t do well with strangers. “ The woman informed Kibum.

 

Kibum bent down in front of Taemin, and handed him a lollipop.

 

“This will taste much better than your thumb” Kibum said smiling.

 

Taemin took the lollipop and had trouble opening it, so Kibum helped.

 

“T-T-Thank you” Taemin stuttered out.

 

Kibum ruffled his hair, causing Taemin to giggle.  They left and took him back to his new home. Every since that day, Taemin and Kibum were glued to each other, connect right away. Kibum was like an Umma to him. Taemin even called him Umma Key. Kibum Umma got sick and signed papers over to Kibum for Taemin when he turned 18. Taemin’s lived with Kibum every since.  Kibum was always with Jonghyun since Taemin has known him, and connect with him as well, even though there is a 10 year gap between Kibum and Taemin, and 11 year gap between Jonghyun Taemin, they were really close. Taemin always called Jonghyun Appa.

 

**Back to Present Time**

 

Taemin woke up sweating and crying. He walked out into the living room and sat next to his Umma Key.

 

“What’s wrong baby?” Key asked sweetly wrapping his arms around him.

“I had another nightmare of the fire” Taemin said.

 

Key pulled Taemin on to his lap and rocked him as he sang him to sleep. Something Key has always done when Taemin had nightmares. Key picked Taemin up and put him into bed and tucked him in, once he fell asleep in his arms. Key said for a while stroking his cheek, watching him sleep, to make sure he was asleep and wasn’t going to wake back up. Once Key new he was asleep, he headed to his bedroom and cuddled up next to Jonghyun. Soon as Key got in the bed Jonghyun instantly pulled him in his arms and hugged him tightly.  Taemin headed to work dressed as Taeminnie after school was let out. Minho took his normal seat in Taeminnie section.  Taeminnie walked up and took his order. Taeminnie came over and refilled his water and brought him more rice. Taeminnie was walking away when Minho caught her by the wrist gentle. Taeminnie looked back at him.

 

“I was wondering I know you said you don’t date customers, but I really like you a lot. Please just give me a chance. Go on just one date with me” Minho said looking at her eyes.

Taeminnie let out a sigh.

 

“I’ll think about it” Taeminnie said as Minho nodded and let go of her wrist so she could leave. 


	3. Chapter 3

Taemin walked threw the front door to his home. He took of his shoes and signed plopping down on the couch next to his Umma Key.  Key was watching some fashion channel while drawling his own designs.

 

“What’s wrong my little Taeminnie” Key giggled.

“Yah Umma that’s my work name” Taemin pouted.

“I’m sorry baby. What is wrong?” Key asked.

“That Minho guy still comes in every shift of mine. He is really nice. He asked me out again today. I told him I would think bout it” Taemin said sadly.

“Do you like him baby?” Key asked.

“No” Taemin replied.

“Then why did you tell him you would think bout it?” Key asked curiously.

“He is just really nice and looked really hopeful and I didn’t know what to say, so I just said I’d think about it. The answer has to be no, I just don’t know how to let him down.” Taemin said sadly.

“Why does it have to be no” Jonghyun said sitting next to Taemin.

“Appa for one I am not who he thinks I am. I am a guy pretending to be a girl” Taemin said rolling his eyes.

“So, maybe you will hit it off. Just go on one date with him and see how it goes, and if you guys end up really liking each other tell him the truth.” Jonghyun said earning a smack from Key.

“My baby is not old enough to date. He is not ready to date” Key said sternly to Jonghyun.

“Umma I am 17, I am not a baby” Taemin whined and pouted.

 

Key pinched his cheeks and pulled him into a hug.

 

“You’re my baby and when you whine and pout like that you look like a baby” Key smiled causing Taemin’s pout to get bigger.

 

Taemin headed to his room and got all his home work done. He laid in bed and thought about Minho. Thought bout weather or not he should say yes or no. He seems like a nice guy. He’s friendly and he is handsome, but Taemin was a guy pretending to be a girl. He was sure Minho wasn’t gay and would freak if he found out. Taemin had a long night of not sleeping. His alarm went off early in the morning telling him it was time to get ready for school. Taemin reached over and shut is alarm off but made no attempt to get out of bed, he just started to close his eyes and fall back asleep, when his door was flung open. Key walked in with a spatula in hand.

“You better be getting up young man and getting ready for school” Key said waving the spatula in front of him.

“Umma just 5 more minutes please” Taemin whined.

 

Key swatted Taemin with the spatula on the butt, and pulled the covers off of him.

 

“I said up now and get ready for school or you will be late.” Key said sternly placing a hand on his hip.

 

“Fine, Appa is nicer” Taemin mumbled under his breath.

“I heard that young man. If your Appa is so nice he can get up early in the morning and make you breakfast” Key shouted after Taemin.

 

Taemin stopped walking and turned around.

 

“Umma no, you know Appa can’t cook and is lazy” Taemin pleaded.

“Yah I can so cook. I am one hell of a cook, and I am not that lazy” Jonghyun whined poking his head in Taemin’s room.

“Putting cereal in a bowl is not cooking Appa” Taemin said.

“Is so” Jonghyun whined walking out.

 

Taemin headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed. He sat down at the kitchen table with his Umma and Appa and ate breakfast and headed to school. They day was long. It seem to take forever for school to be let out. Taemin was sitting at the lunch table eating his homemade lunch that his Umma packed him. He was deep in thought and didn’t notice his friend sit down next to him. Lee Minki sat next to Taemin and wrapped his arm around him.

 

“What’s on your mind” Lee Minki asked Taemin stealing some of the food Key made Taemin.

“Yah Ren back off my food” Taemin whined.

“Your Umma makes good food I can’t help it” Lee Minki said

 

Ahn Niel sat down next to Lee Minki who goes by the name Ren.

“I agree with Ren” Neil said.

“So now everyone agrees with me what is on your mind. You looked lost in thought when I sat down. You didn’t even notice me. I am way to beautiful not to be noticed.” Ren said.

Taemin made a gag noise.

 

“I am far more beautiful than you, but to answer your question nothing important was on my mind, just home work.” Taemin lied.

“God you are such a nerd. All you do is think about home work and study” Niel said.

“Just because you are an idiot and don’t study do not give Taemin a hard time” Ren said point a finger at Niel.

“Yah I was just implying he needs to have more fun, go out on a date or so something fun” Niel whined.

“He does have a point Taemin. You do study a lot and you are working a lot. Taking more hours when ever you can” Ren said.

“Even if I wanted to go out on a date which I don’t, like my Umma would let me” Taemin said

“You do have a point, but you know your Appa would help you out with that” Ren said smiling pulling Taemin into a hug.

 

Niel pouted at being left out, so Ren pulled him in as well.

 

“You are such a baby” Ren said to Niel.

“Yah I am not” Niel pouted.

“You guys fight like a married couple. I am done talking about me going on a date. I do not want to. I am going to class now” Taemin said pulling out of the hug and walking to class.

The rest of Taemin’s classes dragged on slowly. The bell finally rang signaling that school was over. Taemin rushed home and finished his home work that he was pretty much done with. He got ready for work as Taeminnie and headed to work. Taemin was getting closer and closer to his work with each step he took. His breathing became heavy, as his nerves kicked in.

 

“What am I going to tell Minho? How am I going to let him down? I don’t want to hurt him.” Taemin thought to himself.

 

Taemin walked in and there Minho sat in his section waiting for Taeminnie. Taeminnie put her apron on and grabbed her pen and paper. She slowly walked over to Minho. Taeminnie stood in front of Minho with a smile on her face.

 

“What can I get you Minho” She asked friendly.

 

Minho smiled just as friendly back at her.

 

“Do you really have to ask that?” Minho said smiling.

 

Taeminnie new what Minho would want, since he always ordered the same thing. Taeminnie wrote done his order and went and got his water. Taeminnie placed his glass of water in front of him and walked back to bring his order out to him. Once Minho was finished eating, Taeminnie walked over and cleaned the table, she walked back to hand Minho his bill. Once Minho paid she was walking away but was caught by the wrist again. Taeminnie looked back at Minho.

“Have you thought about giving me a chance, just one date?: Minho asked with hope in his eyes.

 

Taeminnie let out a sigh and sat down across from Minho. Minho smiled at her.

 

“You seem like a really nice guy. Your very friendly and have a lot of confidence it seems. Any girl would be lucky to go on a date with you” Taemin began saying causing Minho to smile.

Taeminnie smile slowly vanished from her face.

 

“There is a but to this, and its gonna hurt I have a feeling” Minho thought to himself, as his smile slowly began to leave his face, and sadness began to fill his eyes just like Taemin new would happen, and Taemin heart began to hurt.

“I have thought bout it, and I can not go on a date with you. I am sorry” Taeminnie said sadly.

“Can I ask why?” Minho said with hurt in his voice.

 

Taeminnie let out another sign, not knowing how to answer this without telling him the truth.

 

“Well I have never dated anyone one before, and I do not feel like I am ready” Taeminnie said, not lying.

“I respect that. I will still come in everyday and wait for you to be ready. Even if it takes you years to get ready I will wait” Minho said getting up and leaving a huge tip and bowing good bye to her.

 

Taeminnie just sat there staring at the door Minho had exited threw.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tell me again Ren why am I dressing up like a girl?” Niel said pouting.

“We went threw this before. I want to go to Taemin work and watch him. “Ren said rolling his eyes at Niel.

 

Niel was sitting down while Ren put some light make up on him and made him change into a pink dress and some flats. Ren did his own make and put on a skirt and some flats. They put their wigs on and looked in the mirror.

 

“Isn’t it a little creepy you want to watch Taemin like this?” Niel asked Ren.

“No, No it’s not. He is hiding something I can tell. He needs to open up and have more fun. Go out on a date.” Ren said.

“We need names” Niel said.

“Your name can be Hyuna, Mine will be Minzy” Ren said smiling walking out the door.

 

Niel and Ren took a seat in Taemin section.

 

Taeminnie walked up to the table Minho sat and at took his order. Taeminnie smiled at him as she placed his glass of water down in front of him. Taeminnie set his food in front of him and walked away.

 

“Can I get your order” Taeminnie asked politely.

“We will just have an order a French fries and pop” Minzy said.

“Coming right up” Taemin said turning around to put the order in, Taemin turned around.

“Do I know you two, you look familiar?” Taeminnie asked smiling.

“My name is Minzy and this is my friend Hyuna, and I don’t think we no you” Minzy said smiling.

 

Taemin smiled and turned around to place their order in for them.

 

“That was close. If he finds out he will kill us and be mad” Hyuna said.

“Oh stop worrying so much” Minzy said.

 

Taemin placed more rice in front of Minho, even though he didn’t ask for it, and Minzy and Hyuna took notice of it.  Taemin walked over to their table and set their order in front of them and left. As Taeminnie walked bye Minho table he gently grabbed her by the wrist.

 

“Sit with me please; I know it’s your break.” Minho said smiling at her.

 

Taeminnie thought about it for a minute and sat across from him. Minho took a clean fork and brought food up to her lips.

 

“No thank you I don’t want to take your food from you” Taeminnie said blushing.

“You never bring food to eat when you’re on break so please share mine, I never can finish all of it” Minho said smiling causing Taeminnie to blush more.

 

Taeminnie nodded her head. Minho placed the food back at Taeminnie’s mouth and feed her. Taeminnie blushes as she ate. Minho and Taeminnie heard a loud squeak come from the table Minzy and Hyuna were sitting at.

 

“Minzy calm down, they are looking, you are going to blow are cover” Hyuna.

“Do you know those girls?” Minho asked Taeminnie.

 

Taeminnie stared at them for a minute and glared at them.

 

“Yes those are just two of my immature friends” Taeminnie answered and got up and walked over to there table sitting down across from them glaring with her arms folded over her chest.

“You have a lot of explaining to do” Taeminnie said to them.

“I new you were hiding something, and I was right. You are crushing on that guy hard, aren’t you?” Minzy said.

“No I am not. I am just doing my job” Taeminnie said.

“Well you are always smiling bringing him extra food when he doesn’t ask for it” Minzy said.

“And you let him feed you” Hyuna added in.

 

Taeminnie shot Hyuna a glare.

 

“He as being nice. He has a thing for me but I do not have a crush on him” Taeminnie said blushing.

“Can you say that without blushing?” Minzy asked.

“I am going back to work now leave and don’t talk me anymore you creeps” Taeminnie said getting up.

“You know you love us” Minzy and Niel said.

“That may be but your still creeps” Taeminnie said walking off.

“Now we have to get them together. Get Taemin to open up. I can tell he really likes this guy” Minzy sad and Hyuna agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Taemin went to Ren’s after he was out of work and dressed as Taemin. He knocked on the door and Niel answered it letting him in.  Taemin placed his hands on his hips as he walked and pushed Niel to sit on the couch next to Ren. Taemin just glared at them for a minute without saying anything.

 

“What is wrong with the two of you? Coming into my work dressed as girls spying on me?” Taemin asked annoyed.

“Don’t judge us for dressing as girls as you were dressed as one also” Ren said standing up placing his hand on his hip.

“Oh great diva battle.” Niel said.

 

Taemin and Ren both shot him a glare. Ren sat back down and crossed his legs.

 

“I just wanted to watch you. You are boring. I love you but you are boring. All you do is go to school and study and work. You barely hang out with us. You need to open up and go on a date” Ren said.

“Not this go out on a date crap again” Taemin said rolling his eyes.

“It is true Taemin, you do need to open up and a date would be good for you, everyone should go out on dates around this age” Niel said.

“You guys should talk. Why don’t you guys go out on a date then” Taemin said annoyed.

“Okay fine Niel and me will go out on date together and you go out with that guy that feed you” Ren said smiling.

“Wait what” Niel said.

“Shut up Niel your going out on a date with me now deal with it” Ren said.

 

Niel just nodded.

 

“I didn’t agree to this” Taemin said sitting down on the couch.

“Oh just go out on one date with him and if you don’t like it or have fun then I will leave you alone” Ren said.

“Fine” Taemin said crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Niel leaned over and ruffled Taemin’s hair, earning a smack from Taemin and Ren at the same time, causing both boys to laugh.

 

“My Umma won’t like this one bit” Taemin said.

“Talk to your Appa and if he won’t help I can distract your Umma” Ren said.

 

Taemin nodded and got up and headed home. Taemin walked threw the front door and took his shoes off.

 

“What took you so long?” Key asked.

“I stopped over to Ren’s and hung out with Niel and him for a little bit Umma” Taemin said.

 

Taemin went to his room and shut his door. He laid in bed with his hands over his face. Jonghyun walked in and closed the door behind him.

 

“Everything okay son?” Jonghyun asked.

“Appa Ren and Niel showed up to my work dressed up as girls and spied on me, and now they think I have a thing for that Minho guy” Taemin said.

“Ren would make an adorable girl like you” Jonghyun said.

“That is all you have to say about that Appa” Taemin whined.

“What else do you want me to say?” Jonghyun said sitting on the bed.

“well Ren made me a deal said he would leave me alone about going out on dates if I went on just one with Minho and he would well is forcing Niel to go on one with him, but Umma won’t let me date” Taemin said.

“Let me handle your Umma you just go on your date, and if he gets mad I will take care of it” Jonghyun said ruffling his hair and leaving.

 

A short while later Taemin fell asleep. It was the weekend so he didn’t have to get up early for school. He had to go to work earlier than he usually does during the week since he didn’t have school. He took a shower and got dressed as Taeminnie.  He walked in and Minho was already seated in his section waiting for him. Taemin took his order and placed it in front of him once it was up. Taemin sat in across from him during his break like he got used to doing now.

“Can I talk to you please?” Taeminnie asked and began to blush.

“You don’t have to ask that you know you can talk to me about anything” Minho said taking her hand and smiling.

“I-I-I-I have been thinking and I will go on o-o-o-one date with you and see how I like it, but I can’t promise there will be anymore than that” Taeminnie stuttered out turning bright red.

“I understand and I am so happy. Can we do it after you get out of work?” Minho asked smiling.

 

Taeminnie nodded her head and stood up and got back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Taeminnie placed Minho food in front of him and got back to taking other peoples orders.  Once it was time for Taeminnie’s break she sat across from Minho. Minho smiled and got a clean fork out and scooped some food up and placed it in front of Taeminnie’s lips. Taeminnie opened up and took the food smiling.  Taeminnie sat with Minho at his table and let him feed her and had light conversation till her break was over.  Once her break was over Taeminnie got up and started talking other people’s orders. Minho sat at his table and waited patiently for her shift to be over. He was very nervous since after her shift they would be going on a date; it will be there first date. He didn’t have any idea where he was going to take her. He wanted to make sure she had fun, so she would want to go on another date with him. Minho had a small smile on his face, he was very happy that she was giving him a chance.  He sat there with his finger on his lip thinking hard. He didn’t want to take her to the movies since nothing good was playing and you can’t get to know each other in the movies, and going out to eat was out of the question, since he just ate.  He had a huge smile spread across his face as he came up with the perfect idea, the festival in town.  Taeminnie walked out from the back room as she just hung up her apron and headed to Minho. Minho stood up as Taeminnie approached him and smiled at her. Taemin blushed and smiled back.

 

“You ready to go?”Minho asked sweetly never letting the smile fall from his face.

 

Taeminnie nodded her head and blushed.

 

“You are beautiful” Minho said blushing himself.

“T-T-Thank you, but I am in just my work outfit without the apron on” Taeminnie said blushing.

“You’re still beautiful” Minho said.

 

Taeminnie followed Minho out.  They walked to the festival since it wasn’t that far. On the walk there Minho’s hand brushed against Taeminnie’s and Minho‘s cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but he smiled and slowly placed his hand in hers.  Taeminnie’s cheeks were a bright red as she felt Minho place his hand in hers and hold it gently. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed he was smiling, a small smile found its way to her face.  They arrived to the festival and Minho bout two tickets and entered, slowly placing his hand in Taeminnie’s again. Taeminnie looked up and noticed the cotton candy cart and her face lit up. Minho noticed and let out a little chuckle at her cuteness.

 

“Would you like some cotton candy?” Minho asked.

“Please” Taeminnie sang and bounced a little excitedly.

 

Minho led her to the cotton candy cart.

 

“One cotton candy” Minho said.

“What flavor?” The guy asked

“Banana” Taeminnie said excitedly.

 

The vender hander her banana flavored cotton candy as Minho paid for it. Taeminnie took some and placed it in her mouth and let a soft content moan out letting it be known she was enjoying it. Minho looked down at her and smiled.  Minho reached over to get some but Taeminnie seen his hand and pulled the cotton candy out of his reach. Minho pouted and Taeminnie giggled, walking faster and taking another piece of cotton candy in her mouth,

 

“You won’t share even a little: Minho pouted again.

 

Taeminnie stopped walking and turned around and gave Minho the smallest piece and giggled. Minho took it and placed it on his tongue and smiled. He placed his hand back in Taeminnie’s as they walked around. Taeminnie saw a game stand and walked over to it. She seen a cute frog stuff animal and thought it looked liked Minho.

 

“Would you like me to win you something?” Minho asked.

“Please I’d like the frog, it looks like you” Taeminnie giggled.

“As you wish my princess” Minho smiled.

“Yah I am not a princess” Taeminnie said.

“Well if I am a frog you have to be the princess” Minho said.

“Why is that” Taemin asked confused.

“When we share our first kiss I will turn into your prince” Minho said flashing her a bright smile.

 

Taeminnie turned a deep shade of red and looked away from him, causing Minho to chuckle.

 

“Just throw three rings and have them land on any bottles and stay and you get a prize of your choice” The guy said.

 

Minho paid for the game. Minho grabbed 6 rings and set them in front of them holding on to one. He tossed on ring and it landed on the bottle just right.

 

“YAY” Taeminnie jumped up and down excitedly.

 

Minho chuckled at how cute and adorable she is especially when she is excited. Minho picked up the second ring and tossed it and it just missed the bottled. Taeminnie pouted a little bit, and Minho found himself thinking how badly he’d like to kiss her pouting lips, but he shook the thought from his mind as he picked up the third ring. He tossed the third ring and it landed perfectly as the first ring did.

 

“Yes, way to go Minho” Taeminnie cheered and did a little spin.

 

Minho helped back a chuckle and smiled. He picked up the fourth ring and tossed it, and once again it landed perfectly. Taeminnie hugged him tightly, and soon realized what she was doing and pulled away and smiled. The game vender handed her the frog stuff animal she wanted.

 

“Thank you” Taeminnie said to the guy and to Minho.

“Your welcome princess” Minho said.

 

Taeminnie rolled her eyes.

 

“I am far from a princess” Taeminnie thought to herself.

 

Minho walked Taeminnie home after they finished at the festival. Taeminnie hugged the stuff animal frog as Minho held her hand on the walk home.

 

“This is my stop” Taeminnie said as they reached her apartment complex.

 

Key was standing at the window hands on his hips.

 

“I can’t believe you let my baby go out on a date” Key said.

“He is far from a baby Key” Jonghyun said.

“He is my baby, and he is not ready to date” Key shot back.

“No you’re not ready to let him date, but kitty you have to let him grow up some” Jonghyun said wrapping his arms around Key’s waist.

“He’s back, why is he just standing there, why isn’t he coming up yet?” Key asked worried.

“I had lots of fun thank you Minho” Taeminnie said smiling at him.

 

Minho let go of her hand and brought it up to her face and caressed it lovingly.

“If he kisses my baby I will cut a bitch” Key said causing Jonghyun to laugh.

 

Minho slowly leaned down and placed a sweet innocent kiss on her forehead, causing Taeminnie to blush.

 

“I’m glad you had fun. I had a wonderful time also.” Minho said.

 

Taeminnie headed up and took her shoes off at the front door. Taeminnie was met with his Umma standing in front of him with his hands on his hips.

 

“Did that frog face violate my baby” Key said pulling Taemin to him and checking him over.

“Umma no he was perfect gentleman. He kept calling my princess though it was annoying” Taemin said.

“You are a princess baby” Key smiled and swatted his butt and pushed him to his room.

 

Taemin got undressed from his work outfit and put some pjs on and laid in bed snuggling his frog.

 

“I can’t fall for him. I can’t fall for him. I can’t fall for him” Taemin repeated over and over in his head as he fell asleep with a smile on his face and snuggling up to his frog.


	7. Chapter 7

Ren grabbed Niel’s hand and dragged him to the festival.  Ren and Niel stood in line. Ren place his hand on his hip and stared at Niel as they reached the line to by the tickets.

 

“What” Niel asked.

“You are tacking me on a date so by our tickets pabo” Ren said.

“You forced me on this date” Niel said back.

“Dates a date now pay the lady” Ren said sternly.

 

Niel pulled out his wallet and paid for their way in. Ren once again dragged Niel by the hand and went in but suddenly stopped and Niel crashed into Ren.

 

“What the hell Ren” Niel said annoyed but stopped when he say what Ren was staring at.

 

There was Taemin or as he was being called right at the moment Taeminnie and Minho. Ren smiled and hid his squeak as he bit Niel arm.

 

“OUCH” Niel whined.

“Shut up before they see us” Ren snapped.

 

Ren watched as Minho bout Taeminnie some cotton candy. Taeminnie took it smiling. Minho leaned over to get some but Taeminnie took it out of his reach and giggled as Minho pouted. Ren giggled at how cute they were. The whole Time Ren watched Taeminnie and Minho, Niel watched Ren with his own satisfied smile on his face.  Ren followed them and watched Minho win a stuff animal frog for Taeminnie.  Ren giggled as Taeminnie hugged Minho and pulled away embarrassed.  Ren all of a sudden felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Ren looked behind him and seen Niel.

 

“What do you think you are doing?” Ren asked.

“We are on a date aren’t we?” Niel asked back.

“DO you think I am an easy person?” Ren asked annoyed.

“Nope but you sure are adorable when your annoyed” Niel said and kissed Ren on the cheek causing him to blush.

 

Ren turned to look for Taeminnie and Minho but they were long gone by now.  Niel led Ren to a ride and they got strapped in and the ride took off.  Ren grabbed on to Niel’s arm tightly and screamed, causing Niel to let out a chuckle. As the ride came to an end Ren had his face buried into Niel’s chest. Niel helped Ren out of the ride and sat him down on a bench. Ren hugged Niel tightly.

 

“I hate you” Ren said as he hugged Niel.

“No you don’t. I’m sorry you got scared” Niel said hiding his laugh.

 

Niel got some treats for them and feed Ren as Ren feed him.  It was getting late so Niel walked Ren home and kissed his cheek goodbye and left. Ren went inside and laid on his bed smiling as he fell asleep.

 

 

Taemin woke up smiling still snuggling his frog Minho won for him.  He new he was in trouble now as he new he was falling for Minho. He convinced himself he would just burry his feelings deep down so Minho would never find out, and then he wouldn’t have to go threw the heartbreak of Minho leaving him and never talking to him, since he is really a guy.


	8. Chapter 8

Taemin woke up early and showed and put his work outfit on and headed downstairs and slipped his shoes on.

“Aish just gonna leave without giving your Umma a goodbye kiss” Key whined with his hand on his hip.

Taemin giggled and bounced over and kisses Keys cheek goodbye and leaned over kissing his Appa Jonghyun’s  cheek goodbye and headed to work.  Taemin walked into work and noticed Minho already sitting there smiling at the same table he always sat at. Taemin clocked in and grabbed his apron and tied it around his waist. He placed Minho order in for him since he always orders the same thing, and brought him some water.

“Hello Taeminnie” Minho smiled.

“Hello Minho” Taemin replied with a sweet smile.

Taemin heard the bell up front ring signaling Minho food was done. Taeminnie got his food and set it down in front of him. She turned to go take someone else’s order but Minho caught her hand and held it.

“I was wondering if you would like to go out with me after your shift is over?” Minho asked.

“Say no. You can’t Taemin. You can’t date him. It will just end badly when he finds out your not a girl.” Taemin thought to himself.

“I’d love to” Taeminnie replied.

Minho smiled.

“I only have a half a day today so you wont have to wait long” Taeminnie said bouncing away smiling.

Taeminnie’s shift didn’t seem to take long for it to end. She hung up her apron and  headed to Minho. Minho stood up smiling and placed his hand in hers and lead her out to his car. He opened the door for her and she took her seat, he closed the door and walked to the passenger seat getting in.

“Where are we going today?” Taeminnie asked.

“I thought we could go to the mall and hang out” Minho replied smiling.

Taeminnie nodded her head and smiled . Minho parked the car and opened her door for her taking her hand once again as they walked into the mall. They walked into a store and Minho seen a beautiful white dress.

“This is beautiful, and it would look amazing on you” Minho blushed.

“Ne it is very pretty” Taeminnie smiled at him.

“Go try it out” Minho said leading her to the dressing room.

“I didn’t bring my wallet I mean my purse today” Taemin blushed.

“Its a date is it not, so everything is on me” Minho said.

“Oh I couldn’t have you pay for this and everything I wanted” Taemin said blushing.

“I insist” Minho said pushing her into the dressing room and waited in the waiting room.

Taeminnie walked out wearing the white dress blushing.

“You look so beautiful” Minho said with his jaw hitting the floor.

Taeminnie giggled and went back to the dressing room and got dressed back in her clothes. Minho got a jacket to go with the dress, with some nice shoes and a bracelet and matching necklace.

“Thank you so much” Taeminnie said leaning over kissing his cheek not thinking.

“ y-y-y-your welcome” Minho blushed.

They stopped to the food court and shared a treat. After they finished at the mall Minho drove Taeminnie home. He walked her to her front door.

“I had a really nice time” Minho said smiling his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

“ I did also thank you for the new outfit” Taeminnie said smiling at him.  

Taeminnie leaned up and kissed his cheek and headed inside. Minho stood at her front door in a daze touching his cheek for  a few minutes before he headed home. Taemin slipped his shoes off and went to go to his room.

“Where were you?” Key asked with a spatula in hand.

“I went out with Minho, we just hung out at the mall, and he bout me a dress” Taemin said blushing.

“Be careful. I don’t want you hurt, and he seems like a nice guy, so be careful and don’t hurt him. Maybe you should come clean and tell him your a guy” Key said.

“I will think it over Umma” Taemin said kissing Key’s cheek and went to his room.

Taemin hung up his dress and put his shoes up along with the bracelet and necklace. Taemin got in his pajamas and flopped on his bed, grabbing the frog stuff animal Minho had won for him on their first date snuggling it.

“I’m not ready to tell you the truth yet Minho. I’m scared you will run away, and I am far to attached to you now” Taemin sighed as he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Ren was sitting on the couch watching TV as he heard a knock at the front door. He slowly unfolded his legs and stood up walking to the front door and opened it. Niel stood their smiling leaning in holding flowers out for Ren.

“What is this?” Ren asked.

“I seen them on the way here and thought of you so I got them for you” Niel said smiling.

“Yah what am I some girl” Ren said rolling his eyes.

Niel frowned. Ren took the flowers and turned around heading to the kitchen. Ren hugged the flowers close to his chest smiling brightly as he sniffed them and placed them in a face. Niel poked Ren’s cheek.

“You liked them” Niel said smiling.

“Yah I did not” Ren said as he glared at Niel.

“Did so your all smiles and blushing” Niel said teasing him.

“Fine I liked them thank you” Ren said pouting and stormed of to the living room and sat on the couch.

Niel followed him and plopped down next to him and pulled Ren into his arms.

“Yah what do you think you doing? Ren blushed.

“Hugging my boyfriend” Niel said.

“b-b-boyfriend” Ren stuttered out.

“ Ne boyfriend. We went out on a date hit it off good, and im addicted to you Rennypoo” Niel said kissing his cheek.

Ren blushed and swatted Niel’s arm.

“Yah can’t you come up with a better nickname than that” Ren whined but squealing on the inside.

“mmm Princess suits you” Niel joked.

Ren rolled his eyes and leaned back against Niel smiling. They snuggled on the couch and watched TV together.

Key paced back in forth in Jonghyun’s and his bedroom.

“Key your gonna wear the carpet out, calm down would you?” Jonghyun said.

“How can I calm down? My poor baby is dating a guy who think he is a girl. He gonna get so hurt when he finds out the truth. The guy isn’t even gay Jongie” Key said fastly.

“I have a feeling it will turn out okay. He is old enough to make his own choices now let him make them, and if things turn out badly he will learn from his mistakes” Jonghyun said pulling Key into his arms and snuggling him on the bed.

Key sighed happily and just rested on Jonghyun’s chest.  Taemin laid in bed snuggling his frog stuff animal in his sleep. He woke up to his phone signaling he had a text message.  Taemin groaned and rolled over in bed and grabbed his cell phone from the night stand next to his bed and flipped open his phone. He opened the text and smiled instantly.

To: Taeminnie

I had alot of fun shopping yesterday. i will be honest I am not one who likes shopping, but I really like you so no matter what we do I will always enjoy it. I was wondering if maybe you would like to hangout today?

                                                                                                                         From Frog

Taemin smiled and giggled. He hit reply on his phone and sent Minho a message back instantly.

To Froggie:  
I had alot of fun too. I would love to hangout today. How about we go out to eat, my treat. Pick me up at 7:00PM  
                                                                                                                     From Taeminnie

 

Taemin got up and showered. He spend the rest of his day in his room reading mangas till it was time for him to get ready. He opened his closet door and pulled out the white dress Minho bought him and slipped it on along with the bracelet and matching necklace and his shoes. He put on the wig and fix his hair up. He added a touch of light make up and went downstairs waiting for Minho. Soon as he seen Minho pull up he headed out. Minho got out of his car and opened Taeminnie door for her and shut it getting in the drivers seat.

“You look beautiful” Minho said smiling at her as he drove to the restaurant.

“Thank you” Taeminnie blushed.

Minho pulled into a parking spot at the restaurant and got out opening Taeminnie door for her and closing it when she got out. Minho slipped her small hand into his larger one and headed into the restaurant opening the door for her. The waitress lead them to a table and Minho pulled out her seat for her and pushed it in. Taeminnie blushed as Minho took his seat across from her. The waitress took their drink orders and came back a short while later and took their food orders and placed them in for them.  Minho reached across the table and played with Taeminnie fingers as they waited for the food. A short while had passed and the waitress set their food down in front of them and left.

“Smells delicious” Minho said.

“Ne it does” Taeminnie agreed.

They both began to eat slowly. After they finished  their food they shared a slice of pie. Taeminnie got out her wallet and was pulling out money to pay, but Minho pulled out his credit card before she could and handed it to the waitress.

“Today was supposed to be my treat” Taeminnie said blushing.

“You can get it next time” Minho smiled at her.

“Your just gonna say that next time” Taeminnie giggled.

“You caught me my trick on how to keep on seeing you” Minho blushed.

“You don’t need a trick or an excuse to see me. I l-l-like seeing you” Taeminnie blushed.

“Good because I really like you Taeminnie” Minho said taking her hand and leading her back to his car.

Taeminnie got in and buckled up feeling guilty because he really cared for Minho and he is lying to him. He wanted to tell him the truth, but he was too scared to bring himself to say anything, afraid Minho would run away forever.

“Minho can I ask you something?” Taeminnie asked.

“Ne” Minho replied as he drove her home.

Taeminnie sat with her hands folded in her lap not saying anything thinking on how to say it. Minho pulled into her drive way and took her hands into his.

“Everything okay” Minho asked worried.

“Ne. Its nothing really kinda silly” Taeminnie blushed.

“That’s okay tell me please” Minho said softly.

“I-I-I was wondering how you feel about well um about g-g-gay guys” Taeminnie stuttered out.

“Well I am not gay if that is what your wondering, or I wouldn’t be in to you. Unless you hiding something from me” Minho said chuckling and Taeminnie shook her head no.  
“ I don’t have a problem with gay guys thought. Why do you ask?” Minho asked curious.

“ M-M-My parents are gay” Taeminnie said feeling horrible that he couldn’t bring himself to tell him the truth.

“ That is okay with me, it doesn’t bother me one bit or scare me away” Minho said kissing her hand.

Taeminnie blushed and got out of the car as Minho opened the door for him. Minho kissed her forehead before Taeminnie headed inside. Taemin slipped his shoes off as Minho drove off. He walked to his room shutting his door. He slipped out of his dress and hung it back up, and took of the bracelet and necklace and his wig. He slipped into his pajamas and laid on his bed. He rolled on this his side and grabbed the stuffed frog and held him to his chest and let his tears fall.

“I’m so sorry Minho for what I am doing. I should have never went out on a date with you. I should come clean now before either of us get to attached but I can’t bring myself to do it. I am sorry I am too weak and to much of a selfish coward” Taemin said softly as he fell asleep  with a tear stained face.


	10. Chapter 10

Taemin was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when his phone went off.

 

To: Taeminnie:

I know its early but I can’t stop thinking bout you. Can we hangout at the park today if your not busy?

                                                                                                                        From Frog

Taemin flipped his phone open and smiled as he read the text. He hit reply and began to type a message back to Minho.

To Froggie:

I haven’t been able to stop thinking bout you either. I’d like to hangout at the park maybe a picnic?

                                                                                                                      From Taeminnie

To Taeminnie:

Sounds good you bring the blanket and I’ll bring the food. I’ll pick you up say 2:00pm?

                                                                                                                         From Frog

 

To Froggie:

Ne sounds good

                                                                                                                       From Taeminnie

 

 

Taemin placed his plate and cup in the sink after rinsing them and went to his room and grabbed clothes and took a shower. He put the dress Minho had got him back on with the bracelet and necklace and then his wig. He straightened his hair and put light make up on and smiled at himself in the mirror. He wasn’t going to allow himself to think bout how guilty he was for lying to Minho right now, he wanted to just enjoy his company. He walked down stairs and grabbed a blanket from the closet and headed out as he seen Minho pull up. Minho got out and took the blanket and set it in his back seat as he opened the door for Taeminnie. Taeminnie got in and buckled up as Minho got in the drivers seat and drove to the park. Once they arrived he parked the car and opened Up Taeminnie door for her and grabbed the blanket and picnic basket*  They walked a little bit and found a nice area behind some trees and bushes where no one was. Minho laid the blanket down and began to set the food out. Taeminnie sat down next to him and smiled.  They began to slowly eat smiling at each other. Once they were done eating Minho put the left over food in the basket and set it to the side. He pulled Taeminnie in his arms, having her back rest against his chest hugging her. Taeminnie smiled as she leaned into him. She looked up and noticed he was smiling down at her.

“Your so beautiful Taeminnie” Minho said leaning down.

“Your so handsome Minho” Taeminnie said leaning up.

Minho captured her lips in  a sweet kiss. Taeminnie responded right away and kissed him sweetly back.

 

“Ren where are you going?” Niel asked following him.

“I seen Taemin walk this way with that guy” Ren said like it was obvious.

“ Okay but why are you following them?” Niel asked.

“I want to see how things are going” Ren said and stopped as he came up to the bushes and peaked threw.

Ren covered his mouth from making a noise as he seen Taemin and that guy kissing. Niel came up behind Ren and wrapped his arms around him scaring him. Ren jumped and knocked them both over into a mud puddle. Niel laughed it off but Ren was very upset and stormed home, to changed. Niel followed behind him laughing. Taeminnie pulled out of the kiss as she needed air.

“I’m sorry, I got lost in your beauty.” Minho said nervous he scared her away.

“I enjoyed the kiss” Taeminnie said as she turned around and kissed him again.

Taeminnie was so caught up in wanting Minho she wasn’t thinking clearly. Minho kissed her back a little more deeply. Taeminnie let out a soft moan into the kiss. Minho slowly pulled back and looked at her.

“We can’t do this hear. W-W-Would you like to come back to my a-a-apartment” Minho asked nervously.

Taeminnie only responded with nodding her head. Minho grabbed her hand and helped her up and they grabbed the blanket and basket. Once they were both in the car Minho drove back to his place and parked his car. He opened her door for her and lead her to his apartment. He fumbled with his keys for a minute or so being so nervous and finally got it unlocked.  Soon as the door was opened he let Taeminnie go in first. Taeminnie walked in and Minho closed the door behind them. Minho grabbed her hand and spun her around and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Taeminnie moaned into the kiss, causing Minho to get fully erect. He kissed her as he walked, leading her to the bedroom. Once he kicked his door open still kissing her he laid her down on the bed gently and began to kiss and  suck her neck. Taeminnie let out a little louder moan, letting Minho no she was enjoying it. Minho still sucking and nibbling her neck began to run his hands up and down her legs, and began to move them to her  thighs. Taeminnie let out a louder moan getting erect himself. The pink panties he wore kept him locked tight so you couldn’t tell he was hard.  Minho traveled his hands to her pink panties as he sucked down her neck and pulled them off, and Taeminnie not thinking let him slide them off of her. Minho looked down and standing straight up at him was a throbbing cock. Minho fell backwards off his bed. Taeminnie came down for her rush of wanting him and covered up tears streaming down her face.

“Y-Y-Your a b-b-boy” Minho stuttered out.

Taeminnie took off the wig and nodded his head yes.

“YOU”VE BEEN PLAYING WITH ME THIS WHOLE TIME! WAS IT FUN TO GET ME TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU TO LIE TO ME?” Minho began to shout.

“ No it’s not like that please. I just I didn’t know how to tell you and then I fell for you and was scared to tell you” Taemin began to cry.

“I don’t know what to think. You should leave” Minho said sternly.

Taemin grabbed the pink panties and quickly put them on grabbing his wig. Taemin walked to the bedroom door and slowly stopped not  facing Minho.

 

“Will I-I-I ever see you again” Taemin asked scared of his answer.

“I don’t know” Minho said looking at the floor feeling hurt.

Taemin didn’t say anything else or look back and just headed home. Tears poured down his face as he walked threw the front door.

“Baby what’s wrong” Key jumped up from the couch to hug him.

Taemin just ignored him and headed to his room shutting his door and falling to his knees sobbing. Taemin just laid on his bedroom floor sobbing till he fell asleep. Jonghyun went upstairs to check on him, and noticed him on the floor with a tear stained face sleeping. Jonghyun carefully picked him up not waking him and put him in pajamas and laid him in bed covering him up. Jonghyun bent down and kissed his cheek. Key walked in the room and climbed in bed with him stroking his cheek and cuddling him as he fell asleep trying his best to comfort his baby.


	11. Chapter 11

Key woke up and carefully got out of bed not waking Taemin and went downstairs and began to made a nice breakfast. He sat Jonghyun plate in front of him and then took one up to Taemin.

“Sweetie time to wake up. I made breakfast and serving you in bed” Key tried to smile.

“go away I’m not eating” Taemin said with the covers over his head.

“Baby you have to eat. If you don’t you’ll get sick” Key said concerned.

“I don’t care” Taemin said as tears ran down his face.

Key sighed and left his room plate in hand and sat down.

“Jongie he’s refusing to eat. He’s gonna get sick and die” Key said near tears.

“Baby I think he can afford to miss one meal and not die. He is going  threw his first heart break, give him sometime” Jonghyun said hugging Key.

Taemin laid in bed all day not doing anything but crying and sleeping.  Key walked up stairs once lunch was made.

“Sweetie I made lunch come down and eat please” Key said sweetly.

“I’m not ever eating I’m never getting out of my bed now go away” Taemin said.

Key sighed and went downstairs not knowing how to make his baby boy feel better.  Meanwhile at Minho’s he was sitting up in his bed thinking bout Taeminnie or Taemin. He was so hurt and upset he lied to him like that. Minho has never been into guys but yet here he was tricked to date one and fall in love with one. He didn’t understand why he did this too him. He new he was never  going back to where Taemin worked again. He didn’t really care to ever see him again, and with that thought the tears began to pour down his face. He curled himself up into a ball and cried.  A few days have passed and Taemin still hasn’t got out of bed he still refused to eat or do anything. Minho went out his day  but he wasn’t the same, he barely ate, he barely talked and he stayed in bed alot when he was home from work.  Ren walked up the stairs and went into Taemin room with Niel behind him.

“Taemin why don’t you go shower and get dressed and come on a walk with us. Fresh air will do you good” Ren said.

“Go away” Was all Taemin said.

“YAH do not talk to me that way” Ren snapped back.

“Ren he is going threw his first heart break lets just let him be” Niel tried to reason with him.

Ren of course ignored both of them and grabbed Taemin arms and pulled him up dragged him to the bathroom and stripped him naked and threw him in a cold shower.

“YAH” Taemin yelled.

“If you would have gotten up and done this yourself it would have been hot water” Ren said as he washed Taemin hair and body*

Ren wrapped a towel around him and dried him off fast and took the clothes that Niel was holding for him and put them on Taemin and dragged him downstairs and forced his shoes on his feet.

“Baby your up” Key smiled.

“I don’t want to be. I don’‘t want to go out” Taemin sad.

“It will do you good to get out in some fresh air” Jonghyun said hugging Key from behind.

Ren dragged Taemin out with Niel following, and they headed to the park to walk. Minho was at home thinking to much bout Taeminnie or Taemin and felt like he was bout to cry, which is something he was so sick of doing, and feeling betrayed and hurt. So he threw his shoes on and headed to the park to clear his head. He began to walk slowly not really looking where he was going. Taemin was walking slowly behind Ren as he was being dragged. Ren kind of let go of Taemin hand and turned to yell at Niel for some reason when a guy ran into Taemin neither watching where they were going.

“Oh I’m sorry” Taemin said not looking up.

“T-T-Taeminnie” Minho stuttered out.

“Actually it’s Taemin since you no he’s a boy” Ren said a little rude.

“Ren be nice he hasn’t done anything” Niel whispered earning him a smack to the head by Ren.

Taemin slowly looked up with a tear stained face, and looking sick. He just stood their staring at Minho as tears poured down his face. He began to sway back and forth and fainted. Luckily Ren caught  him before he hit the grounded and looked up and glared at Minho.

“He refused to get out of bed. He won’t eat” Ren said glaring at Minho.

“Ren had to drag and force him out today” Niel said.

“Oh and this is all my fault. He plays me lies to me and yet it’s my fault” Minho stormed off pissed.  

Ren got Taemin to come too and took him home and tucked him in bed. The next day Ren got up and ready and decided he wanted to go shopping and dragged Neil along with  him. They entered Key’s favorite, as Key has told Ren to go there plenty of times. Ren was dragging Niel by the hand as he was looking at clothes to clear his mind  from his best friend and just wanted to relax. He looked over and seen Minho working.

“You got to be kidding me he works here” Ren snapped and Niel looked up and seen.

Ren stormed over to Minho and placed his hands on his hips as he let go of Niel’s hand.

“Get over yourself and all this shit of him lying seriously. How many times has Taemin said he doesn’t date because he didn’t want to hurt you, and he was embarrassed to say he was a guy dressed as a girl because he wanted to help his parents out with money. But you had to keep going and saying you’d wait till SHE was ready. He felt bad so he thought one date wouldn’t hurt and it would make you happy but then he fall for you, and didn’t no what to do” Ren said harshly and slapped his face and stormed out of the store.

Minho just stood there not rubbing his cheek and thinking what he just said to  him.


	12. Chapter 12

Minho laid on his couch as Onew sat in the chair.

“You really cared for Taeminnie right?” Onew asked.

“I fell in love with her” Minho said nodding his head.

“I get why your upset, I really do and I know it hurts to be lie to about something that big but if you truly loved or love her then you can get passed this. Sure Taemin pretended to be a girl but he still acted as him self, that was his personality  you fell in love with, he just dressed as a girl.: Onew said.

Minho laid there and sighed as he thought about what his friend was saying.

“How would you feel your eating chicken or so you think and it turns out to be turkey?” Minho asked.

Onew jumped out of the chair so fast and pointed his finger waving it at Minho.

“That is not even funny. Don’t you ever joke like that again” Onew yelled as he sat back down.

Minho sat up and threw his hands in the air surrendering.

“alright alright calm down” Minho said laughing.

“I have to go to work your more th an welcome to hangout here while I’m gone” Minho said as he put his shoes on.

 

Onew got up and put his on.

“No way you don’t even have chicken here” Onew said.

Minho chuckled at his friends as they headed out. Minho headed to work and Onew headed to get chicken. Minho walked in the front door to work and clocked in. So far it was a slow day, not many people were coming in. He was folding shirts and putting them on the shelf as he felt pain in the back of his head. He turned around and seen a fuming kitty man with a spatula.

“c-c-can I help you” Minho stuttered out.

“aish you don’t even remember me. We went out to lunch so you  could stalk by Taebaby” Key said.

“y-y-your Taemin appa?”Minho asked scared.

“No I am his Umma” Key shouted and slapped him with a spatula a hello kitty one at  that.  
“Yah stop attacking me with a spatula. I haven’t done anything wrong he is the one who lied to me” Minho said earning himself another whack to his head.

“I know Taemin lied but he didn’t no what else to do, and you need to get over it you no you still have feelings for him, and don’t give me this shit I’m not gay because you are blushing like a fool at the mention of my baby’s name and I swear you better not violate my innocent baby” Key said whacking him with a spatula harder.

Key felt strong arms wrap around him and being pulled back some.

“KIM DINO JONGHYUN if you no what is good for you, you will let me go right this second and let me cook some frog for dinner” Key said sternly.

Minho and Jonghyun both jumped but Jonghyun didn’t loosen his grip on Key.

“Kitty baby please lets just calm down and look at it from his point a few. How would you feel if it was you being him and me being Taemin” Jonghyun said trying to get him to see where Minho coming from.

“I would never look like a frog and you damn well no better than to lie to me” Key said whacking Jonghyun with the spatula.

Jonghyun sighed.

“I’m sorry Minho. He is very protective of our son.” Jonghyun said.

“Our son is at home in his bed barely eats barely gets out of bed does nothing but cry till he passes out from exhaustion” Key said no anger in his voice but hurt.

“He’s hurting?” Minho asked.

“Did the frog just ask me a stupid question” Key looked at Jonghyun then hit Minho with the spatula.

“Of course he is hurt. You threw him out, stopped talking to him. He loves your for prada sakes” Key said placing his hand on his hip.

A tear ran down Minho face as he thought about Taemin laying in bed not eating, feeling sick and crying none stop, it broke his heart.

“I will let you get back to work and think. Fix this frog boy or I am having frog legs for dinner” Key said with one more whack of the spatula to Minho head and strutted out of the clothing store but not before he bought himself an outfit.

Once again Minho was left standing there rubbing where he was hit thinking. After his shift Minho went home, not bothering eating and just flopped on his bed and laid  their thinking.  


	13. Chapter 13

Taemin laid in his bed hugging the stuff frog Minho had one for him sobbing into it. Just another day he was gonna spend in bed sobbing and hurting.  He clung to the frog as he sobbed into it, wishing that he could rewind time and do things differently but unfortunately he couldn’t. Minho tossed in turned in bed trying to go back to sleep but he new it wasn’t going to happen.  Minho  sat up in bed. He stayed that way for a while thinking. He jumped out of bed and threw clothes on and headed to work even thought it was his day off. He was walking around the shop and found a beautiful dress and ran his fingers along it. He pictured Taeminnie in it and how beautiful it would look on her. He took it off  the rang and walked around with it. He picked out a nice outfit for a male and headed to check out and bought the outfits. He folded them nice and put them in a gift box with the dress on top. He made his way over to Taeminnie or Taemin’s house and knocked on the door and left the gift box on the steps and ran off. Key opened the door and seen the gift and picked it up and looked up to catch a frog running away, Key shut the door with a smile on his face. Key skipped upstairs and opened Taemin door and put the gift on his bed.

“open this please and just please baby get out of bed” Key said kissing his forehead and closed his door as he walked out.

Taemin let out a groan and brought the box over to him and sat up in bed. He lifted the lid off only to see a dress. He was beyond pissed now. He took the dress in his hands to rip it to shreds, but noticed a note and a guys outfit under it. He picked the note up and read it.

To Princess or Prince,

I would like to say I am sorry for letting my hurt and anger get the best of me and not allowing you to explain yourself, or thinking how hard this has been on you, and what you were going threw. Your very scary friend and Umma have got me thinking you had reasons to do what you did. I did throw myself at you very strongly as you tried your hardest to say no but I wouldn’t hear it. I am not a gay man, or I never thought I was, but I can’t get you out of my head. Taemin I am sorry for the way I acted and treated you. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me I would like to meet and take you out to dinner. I will be at the park at 6:00pm I will wait there all night for you. If you do not show I understand.

                                                                                                                A very stupid frog

Taemin felt tears roll down his face as he hugged the note to his chest. He reread  the note a few times to make sure he read it right. Taemin sat on his bed thinking what to do. He loved Minho with all his heart he new that but he was very hurt by his actions, but he wasn’t going to let that get in the way of him getting his man back. Taemin got ready to head out. He walked down stairs.

“It lives it lives” Jonghyun was shouting.

Key walked out of the kitchen and swatted Jonghyun with a hello kitty spatula.

“Go get him baby” Key said smiling.

Minho sat on the park bench in a nice dress outfit. He looked at his watch and it read 6:00pm. He looked around and didn’t see Taemin. He sat with his hands on his lap and played with his fingers. He felt the bench shift some as someone sat down. He looked up smiling thinking it was Taemin but noticed it was a girl with a dress on just like the one he got Taemin and a beautiful hat. Minho heart sank and he realized Taemin wasn’t going to come. He sat there as a few tears ran down his face. He glanced at his watch again and it read 6:30pm now. Minho couldn’t see  the girls face but he wasn’t really looking or trying to. He was wanting to see his Taemin’s or was hoping wouldn be his, but now he was realizing he really screwed up and let his emotions get the best of him and blew it. The girl shift some and now was facing Minho.

“Excuse me sir but are you waiting for a date?” The girl said.

Minho looked up fast and smiled.

“T-T-Taemin” Minho said blushing.

‘You did buy me this dress didn’t you to wear” Taemin smirked at him.

“ I didn’t think you were coming. I got the dress as a joke you don’t have to wear it” Minho said.

“I kinda actually like wearing dresses but I like this outfit better” Taemin said stepping out of the dress to reveal the other outfit Minho bout him.

“You look handsome” Minho said blushing.

“I know” Taemin giggled and took his hand.

Minho pulled Taemin hand and spun him around and dipped him and kissed him pouring all of his love into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving my fic a chance.


End file.
